Pulling Teeth
by willowtree1921
Summary: Misaki unwittiingly makes a confession Usagi never expected to hear...MOE :) Fluffiness from all our favorite Junjou and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi couples (all from the same mangaka). Thank you all for the support, it makes me smile. I am sorry to say that I can't update anymore atm but I promise that when college gives me a chance, i will! Love you all.
1. Chapter 1

Kisses and Wisdom Teeth

"Look at the camera, Misaki," Akihiko said with a smirk. He glanced at the young man in front of him. His black hair was disheveled, his eyes were barely open and his cheeks resembled those of a chipmunk. In short, he fit the description of someone who just had their wisdom teeth taken out. Still, to the talented and eccentric novelist Usami Akahiko he looked adorable. "Say hi to Takahiro!"

"S-shuddd up," Misaki grumbled as he slouched in Akihiko's king sized bed. To his eyes, his younger boyfriend looked smaller and younger than usual. It amused him to see that even on pain killers, the kid's feisty attitude was still intact. Still, he needed to rest. Usami sat on the bed and gently placed one large hand in Misaki's messy hair and ruffled it. "Now, Misaki, the dentist said you'll be fine after a few day's rest. Go to sleep, here's a bell for you to ring if you need anything. Of course, Suzuki-san will keep you company." He pointed to the large teddy bear in a red bow tie that was snuggled within the covers. Gently, he tucked Misaki in.

_He really is adorable_, he thought with a smile on his handsome face. He would do anything for this kid. This included carrying Misaki princess style to and from the car because he was so doped up on pain killers. Apparently he was a light weight in more than one sense of the word. If Misaki knew he'd had to do this his face would turn bright red and he'd call Usami a pervert or something cute like that. His thoughts were interrupted by Misaki's whispering voice. "U-Usagi san...p..please stay," the boy murmured.

Usami's heart raced and a rare blush crossed his face. Such requests would never be murmured by his shy, easily embarrassed lover! Yet, here he was smiling sleepily into Usami's gray-blue eyes saying the words Usami always wanted to hear from him. How could his heart not melt? "I'm right here, Misaki," he murmured and moved under the covers; wrapping his muscular arms around Misaki's slender waist. "P-please keep holding me f-forever," he whispered, stammering adorably even in his sleep, "I feel safe when you hold me…and I l-love you, Akihiko." Misaki's full lip curved into a smile and an easy blush decorated his chipmunk cheeks. Shock and happiness flooded into Usagi's body and hot tears came into his eyes. He'd longed to hear his name fly from his lover's lips.

Once he regained his calm exterior, Usami clutched Misaki's body even more tightly. "I love you, too, Misaki, forever and always...now tell me, what are your favorite sexual positions?"

**Three Days Later **

"WHAT?! I would never say those stupid things. What is wrong with you old man?" Misaki started to walk away, his now thin cheeks covered in a scarlet blush. Usami sat in his favorite chair, a newspaper in one of his large hands. He knew this was what Misaki's reaction would be so obviously, he came prepared. "Well, I guess I'll just have to play the video and see if I'm right." An arrogant smirk sat on his face and he picked up the video camera. Misaki's large green eyes grew larger from shock and embarrassment. "Y-you FILMED ME? THAT'S VOYUERISM!" He ran to Usami and began to throw books at his head, which Usagi easily deflected.

"Tut tut. Calm down Misaki. I wanted Takahiro to see how cute you are on pain killers. Now stop chucking books at me and missing horribly and sit down." With that, he pulled Misaki onto his lap; easily holding his struggling body down. "Now, what a fine show this will be!"

**The end **


	2. Chapter 2

"Nowaki, I'm cold." The twenty nine year old Hiroki emerged from the shower; his full lips in a seductive pout. Twenty five year old Nowaki smiled. Despite his tough exterior, his boyfriend was actually a soft hearted, vulnerable person. He simply tried not to show it but Nowaki had seen through his act the moment he had met him in the park at age seventeen. At the time, the twenty year old Hiroki had been crying from a broken heart. It had taken just one glance for Nowaki to resolve that he would never make this man cry like that if he could help it…

"Oi! Idiot, what are you staring at? Do I have five heads or something?" Hiroki frowned irritably; his sand colored hair wrapped adorably in a towel and his thin, muscular chest exposed. Nowaki's heart began to beat faster and faster as heat rose throughout his body. Even after all these years of being together, just the mere sight of Hiroki made him hard with passion. He couldn't take anymore. Within a few steps, his long legs stood before his lover.

"Nowaki! What are you doing, I'm trying t…" Hiroki's full mouth was captured by Nowaki's before he could finish his halfhearted complaint. His defenses melted away within seconds; Nowaki took advantage of this and managed to press him tightly against his body. When he finally pulled away from his lover's lips, he stared lovingly into his eyes. He was satisfied to see a rose colored blush paint Hiroki's handsome face.

"W-what was that for?" Hiroki managed to sputter; his narrow face looking down at Nowaki's large feet. Nowaki smiled. He didn't think it was possible for him to love this sweet yet cantankerous man anymore but his heart always managed to prove him wrong. "You just looked so cute, Hiro-san. I simply couldn't help myself." Before Hiroki could retort back, Nowaki gently pushed him onto the bed. It was time to create action and not just words.

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

Takahasi Misaki had had a long day. After a full day of classes, one of which was English with Kamijou the Devil, he had gone to work for seven hours. He was exhausted to say the least…all he wanted to do was put his comfiest pajamas on and go to sleep. He wondered if Usami was awake. One had to be careful with the handsome author; he was either in a childlike happiness or completely cantankerous…or worse. Maybe he would be lucky and his author boyfriend would be asleep with Suziki-san in his arms…

"Misaki! You're finally home!" The tall man greeted Misaki with a smile. "Sit, have some coffee or tea. Sit on my lap. I need to recharge on some Misaki," he said with a glittery smile; a large hand patting the seat next to his on the huge white sofa. "Oh no! I'm fine, I'm just going to go to bed and sl-" His plea was interrupted by Usami's lips gently caressing his. He felt himself being pulled onto the man's lap. Part of him wanted to fall into it; the other half wanted to run away. It wasn't that he didn't like _doing things_ with the man and he certainly loved Usami with every fiber of his being. He simply wasn't good at expressing it...

"Usagi-san! S-stop!" Before he could be held back, he dashed upstairs to his room. He was so relieved to be in his room that he didn't even notice the door being opened. Before he knew it, Usami was staring at him; his lips pouting like a naughty child's. "Usagi-san! What a surprise to see you here! I was just about to go to bed, you should too! Tomorrow I'll make eggs, I know they're your favorite because they're y-" Before he could finish, Usagi had pushed him onto the bed; his muscular body pressing into Misaki's slim frame. A pleading expression was on his masculine, usually impassive face.

"Misaki. I missed you." Misaki blushed. He would never admit it but he had missed Usami too; they always missed one another when they were apart. They were practically the same body sometimes. "Um, I, uh, you just saw me! How can you miss me when I'm right here?" His arms flew wildly and he attempted to sit up. With one large hand Usami pressed him back down; a serious look was on his face.

"Lately Misaki is very busy with work and school. I don't see you very often and I need my Misaki. Otherwise, I feel lonely." A frown settled on his lips. Misaki was stunned. He never meant to make his lover feel lonely...he just had so much to do and sometimes wasn't in the mood to be petted and played with.

"Umm, umm, I never meant to make you feel sad. I'm sorry, Usagi-san!" He couldn't make Usami feel sad or alone; Misaki himself knew that feeling and it was horrible. In the two years since he had been living with Usami as a cleaning freeloader, the two were rarely apart and had gotten used to one another's unusual company...his thoughts were interrupted by Usami kissing his neck. A seductive smirk lay on his lips; the sad expression completely gone. Had Misaki been played?! Here he had been feeling guilty and now Usami was smiling like a kid who'd just gotten candy from a baby!

"Then make it up to me," Usami purred, "let me touch you in all the places you told me you love so much." Without waiting for a response, he began to lick Misaki's body where the skin was exposed; pulling Misaki's work shirt off with ease. Heat flooded from Misaki's body but before he fell into passion's ease, a certain thought crossed his mind.

"Are you talking about that stupid video? You asked me when I was under the influence of drugs! That's not fair! I WOULD NEVER SAY THOSR STUPID THINGS! STUPID RABBIT!" However, Usami ignored Misaki's flailing arms and continued disrobing him. Before he knew it, Misaki realized just how much he had missed Usam's hot touch.

THE END


	4. Chapter 4

Just Another Hopeless Romantic

"I hate the dentist's office," eighteen year old Shinobu grumbled, "Unlike other _people_ I take care of my teeth." The thirty six year old man next to him rolled his eyes. "Well, it's not as though I forced you to be here. If you want to leave, then leave. _Brat_." Shinobu glared at his boyfriend. "No, I'll stay. Unlike you, I will be a mature adult."

The older man smirked. His younger lover was always implying that he was the more mature one of couple and yet Miyagi knew that the handsome kid still slept with a stuffed kangaroo that he had gotten in Australia. "Sure, keep thinking that," he said. Petty arguments such as this helped keep his mind off the cavity filling he was about to have in a few minutes. He had to calm down. In an attempt to do this, he flipped through a magazine. To his surprise, it was a bridal magazine, which didn't escape his boyfriend's notice.

"What's with the girly magazine? Besides being gay, are you a cross dresser too?" Shinobu laughed as an embarrassed blush crossed Miyagi's handsome face. "What if I was? Would you stop loving me?" A frown settled on his thick lips but it turned into a self satisfied smirk when he saw Shinobu's face redden. "Of course not, you weird old man!"

At that moment, a petite dental assistant entered the waiting room; a fat clip board was in her small hands. "The doctor is ready for you, sir. Please follow me." Miyagi stood up and threw the bridal magazine onto his lover's lap. "Better read up, pretty boy," he said with a wink. He didn't have to see his face to know that he'd be a fuming pink mess.

"Why, y-you weird old pervert," Shinobu retorted but Miyagi was already gone. "Ugh, what a jerk." Still, heat flushed throughout his body as he held the magazine in his hands. Tentatively, he flipped through the pages. He would never admit this to anyone, especially Miyagi, but he loved these magazines. He hated the idea of fitting into the homosexual stereotype but still...he often wondered what it would be like to walk down the aisle and see Miyagi standing there. He wanted to know Miyagi and him would never be separated. It had been a year since they started dating but he never wanted to live without him. The mere thought was an arrow to the heart. One day he would take this man as his husband...he wanted no one else except this complicated man who smoked far too many cigarettes; the one who almost got away...

"What are you doing? Imagining yourself walking some pretty maiden down the aisle?" Miyagi suddenly stood in front of him; a smirk on his lips. Shinobu felt himself redden once more. "N-no. I was imagining you wearing a wedding dress and how stupid you would look. Now let's get out of here, you pervert." He grabbed his surprised lover's large hand and dragged him out of the office. He had a feeling he would never live this down...


	5. Chapter 5

Pudding Attack

It was three o' clock in the morning when Misaki threw a pudding cup at his "assailant. The shadowy figure jumped. "What the hell, Misaki?! Can't a man sleep with his lover without being hit with...PUDDING?" Misaki sighed with relief as he wiped his sweaty brow. It was only that baka Usagi! His initial fear was replaced by anger.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, BAKA USAGI? Are you an idiot? DON'T COME PRANCING AROUND IN SLEEPING PEOPLE'S ROOMS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, YOU JERK!" He switched on a light and glared at the tall, handsome man in front of him. Usagi's face was expressionless as he continued to hold Suzuki the bear. With one long finger, he flicked pudding from his forehead onto his lips.

"Misaki's pudding is delicious...as expected from my Misaki," he finally purred; a mischievous glint in his eyes. "By the way, your weapon of choice is nothing less than I would expect from you." Irritation flooded Misaki's thin body. Not only did this stupid rabbit man barge into his room and disturb his sleep, nearly giving him a heart attack, but he had the nerve to make fun of him too!

"What is wrong with a pudding attack? It obviously worked on you." He stood up on the bed, folding his arms in an attempt to look more intimidating. As he was a good eight inches shorter than Usagi with shoes on, this was a difficult task. Usagi smirked. "Nothing, it was obviously well planned," he said. His eyes began to glow with lust and he strode closer and closer to the bed. Before Misaki knew it, Usagi was staring into his eyes; clutching his waist. Misaki's heart pounded and a blush settled on his cheeks. Usagi moved in for the kill. "Now, Misaki, are you trying to seduce me? It's working."

"N-no, you stupid pervert! I want to get back to," Misaki began to say but was interrupted by Usagi's full lips kissing his. The kiss was so powerful that Misaki was speechless. Usagi's kisses always left him lost for words; all he could do was listen to the pounding of his heart...this man was intrusive and had no common sense but Misaki loved him nevertheless.

Usagi began to pat his head. "You don't need to worry about intruders ever again, my sweet Misaki, because I have surveillance cameras all over this house...I got them so that I could keep an eye on my Misaki at all times but they do make for efficient security as well." He grinned, eagerly waiting for Misaki's expected reaction.

"WAIT, WHAT? YOU SPY ON ME? FIRST THAT STUPID VIDEO AND NOW THIS?" Misaki's green eyes burned with indignation but before he could protest any further, Usagi had successfully pinned him onto the bed. There was still pudding on his bare chest. "Tut,tut. That's what you're complaining about when I'm the one covered with snack food. You made me a mess," Usagi purred while keeping one strong hand on Misaki's pajama shirt, "now lick me up, every inch of me." Not for the first time, Misaki was forced to contemplate his life. Despite Usagi's words, Misaki somehow doubted Usagi was the only who had been made into a mess.


	6. Chapter 6

Coffee Break

Chiaki had been working for hours. His hands hurt from drawing all of the characters and were so ink stained that his hands resembled those of a chimney sweeps. All he wanted to do was collapse in Hatori's bed. Sighing, he attempted to go back to work. "It's my own fault. Tori warned me about the deadline three weeks ago but I procrastinated. I'm such a baka mangaka!" Frustration boiled inside his malnourished insides. He began to bang his head against the ink stained table.

"Oi! Chiaki, what are you doing? Idiot!" This term of endearment came from Chiaki's oldest friend and boyfriend of one year, Hatori. The tall and hunky man was carrying a bulging plastic bag and a cup of steaming hot coffee. "Ahh Tori, you're so cruel…torturing me with delicious sustenance such as coffee when you know I have fifteen more pages to do…how cruel," the black haired, slighter man grumbled. An expression of self pity settled on his innocent looking features.

Annoyed, the taller man stared impassively at the scene before him. "This mess could have been avoided if you met your deadlines on time, "he said and sat the coffee mug next to Chiaki. He began to stroke his boyfriend's silky hair. "You baka, this is all for you! I suppose I still take pity on you sometimes…even if you inflict pain onto yourself like the masochist you are." Smiling, he pulled Chiaki close and kissed him; staring lovingly into his wide eyes. He loved this man, flaws and all. It was time for a coffee break.


	7. Chapter 7

Chicken Soup and Romance

Onodera was sick. His nose was so stuffy that a train of tissues covered his face like a bride's veil and his face was so flushed that it resembled a squashed tomato. The covers were pulled tight around his body to prevent excessive shivering. This was, of course, Takano's orders. "T-takano, I can't breathe when I'm swaddled like a baby," the green eyed uke whined. However, his stuffy nose made it sound as though he had said _T-tamano, im cam't breathme whem im smaddled mike a maby_; which probably explained his boyfriend's befuddled expression. "I can't even understand you so don't be try to get out of bed," he warned, "I'm watching you." Indeed, he was. The long legged, muscular man watched Onodera intently on his favorite chair…which was almost uncomfortably close to Ritsu's face.

Just as Ritsu was about to sigh, Takano suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. A deep blush settled on Ritsu's face. It didn't matter how many kisses Matsamune gave him, each one still felt as special as their first. Of course, he'd never tell Masamune that! "Baka, you're going to get sick now," Ritsu Onodera stuttered in his strange new language. Takano simply smiled and continued to hold his hand. "If it means I get to see you in an apron, buck naked, as you nurse me back to health it'll be worth it," he smirked. "Now I'm going to make you soup." He didn't have to look at his lover's face to know that it would be covered in confusion, irritation and slight curiosity. God, Takano loved this man with his heart and soul. Now, it was time to make him his soup.


	8. Chapter 8

Misaki's Twenty First Birthday

Akihiko watched Misaki as he primped in the bathroom. Instead of a sweat shirt, he had chosen to wear one of the expensive suits that Akihiko had given him; his usually floppy hair was spiked. Akihiko approved of the suit but the spiky hair had to go. It was not a good look for the young adult. With one large hand, he mussed it back to its silky state. "Hey, what was that for?!" A disgruntled Misaki grumbled discontentedly. "Aww man, you messed it up!"

Before the younger man could gel it again, Akihiko grabbed his smaller hand. "No, I fixed it," he said with a smirk. "Misaki looks much better in his natural state," he murmured as he began to caress Misaki's body, "or better yet, with nothing at all." He licked his lips at the thought of Misaki's skinny body writhing in ecstasy. A scarlet blush settled on Misaki's adorable face. "Y-you pervert!" Akihiko smiled. No matter how old he became or how long the two had been together, Misaki remained sweetly innocent. Still, Akihiko knew this was only one side of the young man; who certainly seemed to enjoy the "perverted" acts he performed on him. One of these days, though, he'd have to teach Misaki to reciprocate…

"Don't worry, my sweet Misaki, I have a terrific present for you…but you don't get to open it until after our birthday dinner. Drink a lot of wine, too, you're so much more honest with yourself when you're tipsy," Akihiko said with a smirk and a wink. Before Misaki could protest, he pulled his boyfriend close and kissed him deeply. "Stop primping and let's go. You're perfect the way you are…even if you're still short." With that, he walked away smiling; he didn't need to look behind him to know Misaki was throwing a fit. Short or tall, he loved this man with all his heart-a heart he never expected to share with anyone. There were other reasons to celebrate tonight besides Misaki's big day.


	9. Chapter 9

Nap, Who Needs a Nap?

Hiroki had had the worst day of his life. Well, one of the worst days. In the morning, he had left his brief case on the train and was an hour late to work because he had to wait until the train returned. Then, he spilled coffee all over his favorite pull over sweater. When he finally made it into his classroom, only five of his lazy students had shown up! Oh, and he had forgotten about all the essays he had to grade...of course, they all sucked. Only _two_ students had cited correctly! A paltry two!

By the time he walked into his apartment, Hiroki felt like a crumbed, stepped on piece of paper that had been abandoned on a sidewalk. In short, he needed to sleep. To his surprise, his boyriend Nowaki wasn't home yet. "Guess it's just this comfy sofa and I," he muttered. He melted into the sofa with a contented sigh. He didn't even care that he was still in his dress clothes. All he wanted to do was forget that this horrific day had ever happened...

"Hiro-san," a voice whispered, "wake up. You'll catch a cold without a blanket on." _Go away_, he thought, _I'm sleeping_..._What idiot would wake up a sleeping man?_ The mysterious voice disappeared; as if it had heard his cantankerous thoughts. _Ahh, thank goodness_, Hiroki muttered in his mind as he pulled a blanket over his slim frame. _Wait, a blanket? How did this get here? Oh, Nowak_- His sleepy thought process was interrupted by the feeling of someone kissing him. Startled, he opened his eyes; only to find Nowaki's smiling ones staring into his own.

"Did you sleep well, Hiro-san?" Nowaki's wide mouth was curved into a sweet grin. "You looked so contented that I didn't want to wake you up but then you started shivering." A mischievous glint came into his brown eyes. "After all, I can't let my cute Hiro-san catch a cold. How else shall I warm you up?" His large hands began caressing Hiroki's blushing face. "The blanket is enough, thank you," he grumbled, "now let me go back to sleep." Before he could successfully turn over Nowaki had already managed to pin him down; slowly kissing his neck and unbuttoning his dress shirt. "Oh, Hiro-san, I think you've slept enough for right now," Nowaki murmured with a devilish smile, "let's play until we're both tired enough to fall asleep." Before Hiroki could even respond, Nowaki pressed his lips against his own. Suddenly Hiroki's awful day was starting to get better...


End file.
